Medici Military
The Medici Military is an armed force in Just Cause 3. , their most powerful land vehicle known so far.]] Description The Medici military (Medician: Fortias Armate Medicense; lit, "Medician Armed Forces") is the official military of Medici. Their duties include national defense and as shown on a promotional screenshot, their helicopters provide cover for the Medici Police Department. According to the screenshots, their vehicles are marked with either the presumed flag of Medici (red white and green), or with 3 white stars. Bases and facilities Main article: Military bases in Medici. Like the San Esperito Military and Panau Military, they own a large number of bases all over the nation, but unlike the others, Medici military has built some bases under ground into large caves and some bases are built on top of high concrete and steel columns. Members There are many varied types of soldiers in the Medici Military. Regular soldiers (male) They are the most common type of the Medici Military soldiers. They always wield the U-39 Plechovka assault rifle. They wear a sand color uniform and a red beret with insignia. Regular soldiers (female) They are only female hostile combatant in Just Cause 3. They wield the Prizrak U4 SMG. They can't be seen everywhere. However there are a lot of them at the interior of air base hangar. They can be deadly in interior areas because of their high rate firing SMG. Bike soldier They are soldiers who ride bikes to chase the player. Basically same as regular soldiers but they wear a helmet and goggles rather than a beret. They also wield the Prizrak U4 SMG. Sniper They are regular soldiers except they have a hood and the USV 45 Sokol. They aim player with red laser sight, so it's easy to spot them. Pilot They handle several types of military vehicles, but their appearance is different by each type of vehicle. Tank pilots have a helmet with goggle top of his helmet. Heli pilots have a helmet with a visor. Jet pilots have a helmet with a visor and oxygen mask and wearing a gray flight jacket different from above two who wear regular sand color uniform. Commando They are basically regular male soldiers with bullet proof vest. They are armed with more powerful CS Predator assault rifle. They can be sent to combat situation by airborne assault or land vehicles. Shotgunner They are commandos with a helmet and the shotgun U-96 Kladivo. Machine Gunner They are commandos with a helmet and the light machine gun Urga Vdova 89. RPG soldier They wield the UVK 13 and they aim at the player with a green laser sight. When the player is close to them, they switch their weapon to the U-55S Pozhar pistol. Commandante They are officers in the Medici Military. In some of military bases, one of them will show up to deal with you directly once you destroyed many assets in the base. Killing him is required to liberate the base. One of these guys killed himself in the opening cut-scene of A Terrible Reaction. He was probably the commander of Vis Electra. Vehicles Helicopters: *CS Comet - Transport helicopter. *CS Navajo - Medium attack helicopter. *Urga Hrom D - Large attack helicopter. Miniguns and missiles. *Urga Mstitel - Modern attack helicopter with a shield. *Urga Postolka - Small attack helicopter with a minigun on either side. Planes: *Carmen Albatross - WW2 era fighter plane. *CS7 Thunderhawk - Delta-wing fighter plane. *U-7 Dravec - Larger and newer two-engine fighter plane. *U41 Ptakojester - Large cargo plane resembling the Bering I-86DP. Also resembles Antonov An-124 and 225. Ground vehicles: *CS Baltdjur - 6-wheeled armored personnel carrier. *CS Odjur - 8-wheeled armored vehicle resembling the Ballard M5B1 Scout. It's reported to have a 90mm gun and unusually dual hull machine guns. *Imperator Bavarium Tank - 8-wheeled armored vehicle with a forcefield. It could be an improved version of the above vehicle. *Monorail train that is used for transporting supplies across Medici. *Pavouk U-15 - Motorcycle resembling the Hamaya GSY650. *Urga Bkolos 2100 - 4-wheeled military armored vehicle, similar to the Harland DTWV-2 Scout and GV-104 Razorback, but more realistic looking. *Urga Ogar 7 V8 - Some kind of buggy. *Urga Pocomaxa X4 - Armed buggy. *Urga Szturm 63A - An MV with a Mounted Gun in a small turret. *Weimaraner W3 - SUV. Ships: *A cruiser, or destroyer, which resembles the Kirov-class battlecruiser. *CS Powerrun 77 - Patrol boat resembling Pequod - Harpoon PC 350, but longer. *Custode 29 - Small military boat with machine gun at it's front, similar to the YP-107 Phoenix. *Military Corvette - Military ship with a single gun turret at the front, similar to Triton Broadsider. *Urga Hroch - WW2-looking landing craft that can land the CS Baltdjur all the way to a beach. Ranks At the moment, the only known Medician military ranks are: *Classe private. *Commandante. *Classe tirators selectionate. *General. Di Ravello tapes reveal more ranks. See also *San Esperito Military. *Panau Military. Gallery JC3 Medici Military Units.jpg|From left to right: Urga Szturm 63A, Urga Bkolos 2100, and Pavouk U-15. JC3 Medici Military Police.jpg|Medici Military Roadblock with two Weimaraner W3 SUV's. Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png|CS7 Thunderhawks and CS Navajos. Just Cause 3 helicopter and explosion.png|CS Navajo. Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png|Urga Postolkas covering Medici Police Department action. JC3 grappling to a helicopter.png|Urga Postolka. Just Cause 3 APC Chaos.jpg|CS Odjur. Just Cause 3 statue and armored vehicle.png|Front view of said vehicle. This one might be missing its wheels and it seems to be smoking. JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png|One of their Urga Szturm 63As Hijacked from them and then remarked. JC3 explosion.jpg|That MV behind Rico's head. JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg|CS7 Thunderhawk and CS Navajo. JC3 hijacking a fighter.jpg|U-7 Dravec. JC3 car and helicopter.jpg|CS Navajo. Just Cause 3 military ship and jet artwork.jpg|Ship and CS7 Thunderhawk. Imperator-bavarium-tank.png|Their most powerful land vehicle, the Imperator Bavarium Tank. Medici Military regular soldier.png|A regular soldier. These are the most common type of soldiers in the Medici Military. Medici Military biker soldier.png|A bike rider. Medici Military Commandante.png|This is a "Commandante" or Base Commander. Medici Military shotgun soldier.png|A soldier wielding a shotgun. Medici Military machinegun soldier.png|A soldier wielding a machine gun. Medici Military Commando.png|A commando or paratrooper. Medici Military Tank pilot.png|A driver of armored land vehicles. Medici Military Heli Pilot.png|A helicopter pilot. Medici_Military_RPG.png|A RPG soldier. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause 3